Amor en un hospital en Navidad
by flories91
Summary: ONESHOT - Sakura de turno en el hospital un 24 de Diciembre tiene que atender al paciente que llego por accidente en trauma, su paciente un joven de cabellos azabaches que nadie sabe como se llama... que pasara con estos dos en visperas de que termine el año...? podra sugir algo con solo estar un par de dias juntos... - descubramos lo que pasa en Navidad.


Este es un Oneshot de mi pareja favorita.

Tiene un poco de OCC de parte de los personajes pero es parte de mis desvaríos como escritor, espero que no sea un fiasgo y que les guste.

Como sabrán los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia, y cualquier parecido con la realidad o sueño de alguien es puuuura coincidencia.

Está contado desde la perspectiva principalmente de los personajes, espero que no sea confuso de leer.

Sin más los dejo con:

* * *

 **Amor en un hospital en Navidad**

Nunca me había gustado hacer turnos dobles, y sobretodos cuando uno de ellos era nocturno, pero la verdad hoy simplemente lo deje pasar, sin renegar como en otras ocasiones o quejarme con mi mejor amiga de mi mala suerte, aunque claro ella es modelo y sus horarios al igual que los míos en ocasiones son horribles y en otras son como unas vacaciones todo depende de las temporadas; y hablando de temporadas, esta es una en la que por gracia o desgracia desde hace cerca de cinco años no me importa trabajar todo el día y toda la noche. Hoy es un día de fiesta en muchos lugares pero para mí es solo un día más, hoy todos ríen en familia y contentos y los que no pueden ir por el trabajo maldicen en lo bajo pero aun así sonríen, para mi este día perdió todo encanto y tratando de no amargar a los demás con mis penas simplemente me alejo, aunque estando en un hospital atendiendo pacientes no es precisamente fácil alejarse. Bueno como decía hoy es noche buena y mañana navidad, el dichoso 24 de diciembre que para mí no representa otra cosa que no tengo con quien pasarlo, sobre todo después de lo que le paso a mi familia hace ya unos años, pero para no deprimirme mejor revisare a mis pacientes, estos monólogos internos ya me empiezan a dar dolor de cabeza.

-Habitación 405, Señor Fuji – dijo una pelirrosa mientras observaba la carpeta de expedientes y entraba en el cuarto – Buen día señor Fuji, ¿Cómo se siente el día de hoy?

-Oh! Doctora que gusto verla, pensé que hoy no le tocaba turno por la tarde; ya me siento mejor, pero sinceramente quisiera salir ya de aquí.

-Si bueno, había que cubrirle puesto a una compañera y aquí me tiene – rió con nerviosismo – veamos, ya lleva varios días y sus exámenes salieron muy bien, la verdad venia para hacerle un último chequeo, hable con su esposa e hijo y no tar… - el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y un sonoro, papá la interrumpió – como le decía no tardan en llegar por usted.

-¿En serio doctora? ¿Ya me puedo ir a casa?

-Así es, pero prométame que cuidara más de su salud, ya no tomara nada de lo que le hemos prohibido y comerá sanamente.

-Claro que sí, lo haré, se lo prometo.

-Igual nosotros no lo dejaremos, verdad hijo.

-Si doctora, cuidaremos que no ande husmeando en la cocina por café.

-Bueno, entonces llamare a una enfermera que lo ayuda para salir mientras firmo su alta en recepción.

-Muchas Gracias Doctora, y Feliz Navidad – recitaron el paciente y su familia.

-Feliz navidad para ustedes – dijo sin mucho ánimo pero tratando de sonar normal.

-"¡Un paciente menos que visitar, creo que extrañare al señor Fuji, contaba buenas historias!"

Estando en recepción firmó los documentos para la salida del señor y posterior siguió con sus revisiones en las diferentes habitaciones, ya no quedaban muchos pacientes que tratar muchos habían sido revisados por otros médicos y para la hora que era ya solo quedaba esperar en emergencias comenzando su segundo turno del día.

Las horas comenzaron a transcurrir, fluyendo como la miel. Me sentía cansada de andar de un lugar a otro pero aún me faltaba mucho para terminar el turno y sinceramente, aunque me doliera reconocerlo, prefería pasar aquí en el hospital que en mi casa, sola.

Ino, mi mejor amiga tuvo que participar en una pasarela el día anterior en América, y su novio Sai se fue en un avión temprano para alcanzarla y pasar juntos noche buena, y considerando que no soy muy… como decirlo… sociable, pues no tengo más gente con quien pasar además de que las personas con quienes tengo relación como Hinata-chan esta en casa de sus padres en Osaka al igual que el idiota de su novio y mi mejor amigo Naruto.

Entre mis pesares y pensamientos llegaron las 12 de la noche siendo el momento en que todos gritaban un feliz Navidad yo salida por la entrada de emergencia a tomar aire cuando una ambulancia llegaba; sin pensarlo dos veces espere que se detuviera para acercarme.

-Doctora, Paciente con trauma por accidente automovilístico, tiene posible fractura de fémur entre otros huesos y costillas, tiene un golpe en la cabeza y logramos detener el sangrado de sus piernas, presión ligeramente alterada, perdió el conocimiento mientras lo trasportábamos, no tiene documentos de identificación pero logro decirnos su nombre antes de caer inconsciente, se llama Sasuke.

-Perfecto ayúdenme a llevarlo a sala, para hacer tomografía y radiografía, me preocupa el golpe de la cabeza.

Entre apuros logramos llevar al paciente y realizar todas las revisiones, su estado a pesar de todo seguía siendo estable, gracias a Dios no paso más que de varias contusiones y sus lesiones más fuertes hasta el momento eran las fracturas de fémur y dos costillas. Ya enyesado y vendado lo trasladamos a sala de observación pero aun así, me preocupaba que no despertara aun.

Tardamos al menos dos horas entre exámenes y revisiones, y tres horas pasaron de haberlo de su traslado a la sala de observación, sin más complicaciones serias que atender, me quede con el paciente recién ingresado. Hasta el momento no me había fijado, más que medicamente en el pero, ahora con más calma descubrí un bello rostro, él con su cabello negro y que en ocasiones parecía tener reflejos azules, una piel clara y pálida aunque no tanto como la mía, su cuerpo que a pesar de tener una bata de hospital se miraba muy bien trabajado sin exagerar, en conclusión un adonis. Sentada en la silla de aquella habitación poco a poco fui cayendo dormida, el hecho de tanto turno seguido me paso factura en aquel momento siendo ya las 5:30 am del 25 de diciembre.

* * *

Una fuerte punzada de dolor me ataco, no sabía dónde estaba o que me había pasado, acababa de despertar en una sala completamente blanca, sin moverme mucho porque me sentía molido enfoque mi vista, determinando que en efecto me encontraba en una sala de hospital, una habitación completamente blanca y esterilizada, gire mi vista hacia la derecha y me encontré con una ventana por donde entraba la claridad del día; tratando de no hacer mucho movimiento mi gire a la izquierda y ahí entre tanto blanco encontré una… "cabellera rosada" y viendo la vestimenta de quien sea este medio sentada y arrecostada "Incomoda posición" una joven de cabello efectivamente rosa dormía y por su ropa parecía ser un médico, pero "Tsk, que médico se queda dormido en la habitación de un paciente, porque al parecer soy un paciente aquí".

Tratando de acomodarme un poco, me pego un fuerte dolor en mi costado, haciéndome soltar un quejido, el cual al parecer despertó a la supuesta doctora.

-Vaya… parece que despertó – comento la doctora entre dormida – ¿Cómo se siente? – pregunto mientras se levantaba y estiraba un poco.

-Hump – exprese intentando moverme otra vez cuando otro fuerte pinchazo de dolor me ataco.

-No se mueva más, sino quiere terminar con una fractura más grande en sus costillas.

-¡Qué le importa!

-Soy su médico y por eso me importa.

-Tsk, y que clase de medico se queda dormido en una silla en la habitación de un paciente – dije sin muchos miramientos notando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y luego algo parecido a furia en su mirada.

-¡Uno que tiene mínimo 24 horas sin dormir! – Dijo entre dientes, mientras trataba de calmarse.

-Hump – Volvió a repetir con indiferencia.

-"Mejor lo reviso antes de que me den ganas de matarlo, muy guapo pero demasiado pedante ¡ush!" bien mejor comencemos, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y seré su médico por el momento, necesito revisarlo para determinar posibles lesiones que el trauma haya provocado en su cerebro, mientras llenamos su expediente.

-Hump.

-"muy comunicativo" – Veamos, ¿cuál es su nombre completo?

-Sasuke Uchiha

-Bien, señor Uchiha. – Anoto ella en la libreta

-¿fecha de nacimiento?

\- 23 de Julio

-Edad actual

-26

-Estado civil

-Que le importa

-Estoy llenando su expediente

-hump, soltero

-Familiar a quien le debemos avisar

-Ninguno vivo

\- Ah… - esto sorprendió a la joven médico pero ella tampoco tenía familiares vivos, siendo hija única al igual que sus padres lo fueron - ¿Algún amigo o compañero a quien informarle?

-Hump, muy lejos de aquí y no lo necesito.

-Como guste. – esto sorprendió al joven, ella no parecía querer indagar más como otros en el pasado lo intentaron, o mostraron esa mirada de lastima sobre su persona, porque toda su familia, sus padres y hermano fallecieron en aquel trágico accidente. – Bueno ahora le revisare la vista y oídos, le haré más preguntas para cerciorarnos de que no le causó daño en el cerebro.

-Hump.

Ella comenzó a revisar mis ojos y ocasionalmente hacia una pregunta como los colores o sumas básicas, que me dieron a entender que realizaba ambos exámenes a la vez pidiéndome que definiera formas que viera y todos, sin mucho ánimo pero entendiendo que era necesario conteste, hasta que se volvió extenuante.

-Ya es suficiente. – Estalle al fin.

-Ok, necesitaba saber para estar segura, al parecer no le ocasiono daños en su vista y funciones básicas. Bien recuerda ¿Qué le paso?

-hump

-Necesito que me diga, fue un accidente bastante pesado por lo que nos dijo el personal de primera llamada y debemos cerciorar su memoria a corto plazo.

-Iba conduciendo, un animal se atravesó en mi camino, para no atropellarlo gire el timón siendo muy brusco y termine… termine estrellándome contra algo, la… la ambulancia llego y pregunto mi nombre.

-Es parecido a lo que me informaron, solo que no fue un animal sino un niño el que se soltó de su madre y corrió a cruzar la calle usted evito al pequeño y la madre fue la que llamo a la ambulancia. – esto sorprendió al morocho iba tan desconcentrado que pensó que era un perro casi lo arrolla pero al final logro virar, por ir distraído pensando en su tragedia.

-hump

-Bien aclarando ese asunto le diré, tiene usted dos costillas rotas y una pierna, en unos minutos enviare a una enfermera para que le inyecte un poco más de medicamento y así contrarrestaremos el dolor, dependiendo de cómo se recupere su salud lo tendremos por aquí varios días, cualquier cosa que necesite a su costado está el botón de emergencia de las enfermeras que vendrá alguna a atenderlo; le solicitaré que no se mueva mucho pues puede empeorar las lesiones en sus costillas; ahora bien me retirare y lo dejare descansar, cada dos horas vendrá una enfermera a revisarlo y yo regresare por la noche para hacer un chequeo. – termino mientras se aproximaba a la puerta, antes de abrir se giró y miro su rostro preguntando – casi lo olvido tiene alguna pregunta o duda que hacerme.

-¿Cuánto llevo aquí?

-Ingreso anoche a media noche, y ya son las 10:15 am del día 25.

-Hump

-¿Algo más?

-Hump

-Tomare eso como un no, me retiro entonces, con su permiso.

"Eso fue muy extraño, porque no actuó como todas las mujeres que se me acercan, parecía como si realmente no tuviera ningún interés, hump eso fue… refrescante, creo que este accidente me trajo algo nuevo, justo lo que necesitaba, pero veremos que tan buen carácter tiene la doctora" sonreí como hacía días no lo hacía, ya nada me daba esa felicidad esa emoción así que esto fue nuevo y quiero seguir refrescándome con ella.

* * *

Mi turno había terminado al revisar a Uchiha, así que deje mis órdenes por el paciente con la enfermera jefe y me retire a mi casa, ese día no tenía turno pero debía de regresar en la noche sin embargo, esperaba poder hacerlo, quería hacerlo, a pesar de lo presumido, arrogante, guapo, sexi… hey para donde van pensamientos, a pesar de todo ese paciente me intrigaba y me hacia olvidar mis penas con las cosas que decía, el hacerme enojar al final era lo que yo necesitaba para liberar tensión, y ya que se notaba tan dispuesto, pues aprovecharíamos esto.

Después de que abandone al hospital me dirigí hacia mi apartamento, este era pequeño pero justo para sala, comedor para 4 personas, una cocina un baño para visitas y mi habitación con un baño completo; nunca había requerido de más espacio y al vivir sola, además de que mis turnos en el hospital me exigían en ocasiones pues no necesitaba nada más. Durante los anteriores tres años he vivido en este lugar, luego del incidente donde fallecieron mis padres estuve en aquella que fue mi casa por un tiempo y al no soportar más por los recuerdos, compre este lugar y alquile la que era mi casa, no la podía vender a pesar de todo seguía, sigue y seguirá siendo mi hogar; al menos aun no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo.

Después de un merecido baño, decidí dormir un rato, hoy me tocaba turno de noche y no me quejaría, me siento intrigada y pues puede que sea lo mejor que me ha pasado para estas fechas.

Dormí varias horas, a decir verdad me desperté media hora antes de que mi turno comenzara, así que rápidamente comí algo y me aliste para presentarme en el hospital, durante algún tiempo he meditado que es hora de poner mi clínica en el hospital y hacer turnos solo de fines de semana como los demás médicos, pero aaaah *suspiró* no estoy segura pues temo que me invadan los recuerdos, además ¿Qué haría con tanto tiempo libre? Gracias a Dios no vivía muy lejos del hospital de lo contrario llegaría súper tarde y siendo sincera nunca me gusto llegar tarde a nada.

Ya en el hospital y lista para mi ronda, tome la carpeta con el nombre de mi primer paciente a visitar, mi gran misterio que había llegado la noche anterior y que actualmente no había abandonado mis pensamientos, camine con paso decidido hacia aquella habitación y sin titubear toque suavemente para luego abrir; ya me había comunicado con las enfermeras y sabía que le habían estado administrando el medicamento además de que leí el reporte de cada una dentro del expediente. Al entrar lo vi a él un poco enderezado en la cama, sin inmutarse por mi presencia siguió viendo a través de la ventana, dudo que observara algo en sí pero ahí estaba ido; lo observe por un momento y luego hable.

-Bueno Señor Uchiha ¿cómo se siente?

-Hump – dijo sin siquiera girar su mirada hacia mí.

-Ya veo, seguimos con los monosílabos; las enfermeras me comentaron que no hablo con ellas ni les respondió cuando preguntaron por su salud, ¿todo bien?

-Tsk, molesta. – susurro suavemente aunque aún así logro llegar a mis oídos.

-Solo hacemos nuestro trabajo, también me dijeron que no las dejo acercarse para revisarlo, solo permitió que le administraran el medicamento, aún sigue presentando mucho dolor, y por favor esta vez respóndame con un sí o no aunque sea.

-Disminuyo un poco, pero aún me duele.

-la posición actual le ofrece comodidad no es así.

-Hump

-Ok, ya entendí no me responderá a todo; bien ¿me dejara revisarlo, o tendré que pedir que lo seden para hacerlo?, no me gustaría pero es necesario hacer un chequeo y cambiar las vendas y curar las heridas por leves que estas parezcan.

-¿Lo harás tú?

-¿Ah? – eso la desencajo, no esperaba que le preguntara eso.

-Tsk, molesta; ¿Qué si lo harás tú?

-Si eso nos deja realizar nuestro trabajo, y así prefiere lo haré yo.

-Bien trae lo que ocupas.

-Suena como si me estuviera dando órdenes – murmuro Sakura por lo bajo – Bien vuelvo en un momentos.

-Hump – voltio hacia otro lado y sonrió de lado con arrogancia – molesta.

Al cabo de unos minutos regrese con una enfermera quien traía lo que necesitaba para realizar las curaciones, entre a la habitación sin tocar siquiera de todos modos no haría gran diferencia con él, al entrar y vernos su rostro se torció en uno de disconformidad cuando noto que la enfermera no salía, sino que se quedaba a mi lado.

-Algún problema señor Uchiha.

-Hump

-Bien si no lo hay, comenzaremos la curación.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí - dijo de forma despectiva, pensé que se refería a mí pero luego añadió – solo la doctora aquí presente debe estar en la habitación, así que tu afuera.

-¿Ah? – fue lo único que atine a decir, él no se refería a mí, se refería hacia la enfermera, luego note algo que había pasado desapercibido; la enfermera estaba tiesa y como idiotizada viendo al paciente, y claro con tremendo adonis como no, y ahí entendí porque no dejo que nadie más lo revisara o cambiara el vendaje, todas querían tirársele en si al pobre chico, así que sonreí levemente y dije al fin – Sayuri, ya puedes irte, yo me encargo.

-Hump.

-Sayuri, te estoy hablando, sal de esta habitación inmediatamente – con mi tono de voz elevado logre sacarla de su ensoñación y con una cara de tristeza y enojo contra mi salió de aquel cuarto. – Así que por eso no dejaba que nadie lo curara – le dije al fin con un poco de burla impregnado – todo porque no quería que lo morbosiaran, Ja quien lo hubiera pensado.

-Hump.

-Y seguimos con los monosílabos, pero bien entiendo su disconformidad.

-Parece que no te ves afectada como las enfermeras.

-*se encogió de hombros* no es en sí un conflicto para mí, sigue usted siendo mi paciente.

-Podrías dejar el usted, no soy tan viejo recuerdas.

-Si así prefieres lo haré, igual se siente raro.

-Hump

-Ok iniciare cambiando las vendas de tus costillas y luego limpiare las heridas menores en el resto de tu cuerpo. – expreso mientras se acercaba a él, al estar a su lado con cuidado lo ayudo a enderezarse para ver mejor el área, y luego lo ayudo a quitarse la camisa con mucha delicadeza, en el proceso sintiendo un poco de molestia Sasuke arrugo el ceño ligeramente, y ella notando esto, se detuvo y espero sin decir nada, después de unos minutos continuo hasta que la camisa estuvo fuera por completo.

* * *

Los minutos pasaban en silencio, ella con cuidado fue quitando las vendas de mi cuerpo y al fin contemple el tremendo cardenal que se me había hecho por el impacto, al inicio de todo me sorprendió cuando sentí dolor y ella se detuvo, no dijo nada solo se detuvo como esperando que se me pasara, yo no tenía nada que decirle y la verdad no me gustaba dar a conocer mis emociones, no después de mi perdida, pero ella parecía leerme. Cuando vi la gran zona morada en mi cuerpo y que ella la vio, un suspiro casi imperceptible soltó, dando a conocer que a pesar de todo estaba más feo de lo que ella esperaba, con cuidado y luego de la impresión, comenzó a pasar un pequeño trozo de algodón untado de algo como alcohol, limpio la zona y desde enfrente hasta mi espalda y aplico un ungüento que me refresco el área lastimada; sus manos eran tan suaves que apenas y las sentí en mi cuerpo y sin quererlo pensé en que se sentiría sentir sus manos sobre todo mi ser y no precisamente curándome una herida, "pero qué demonios estás pensando imbécil" me insulte yo mismo, alejando aquellos pensamientos de mí. Cuando al fin termino de vendarme, dando fin supuestamente a mi tortura, comenzó a descubrió una herida cerca de mi hombro la cual si parecía que sangro mucho y la limpio de la misma forma y me aplico otro medicamento y así siguió hasta que termino con todas.

-Bien, hemos terminado – dijo ella viendo mi rostro – ahora revisare tu frente y tu pierna, ¿te ha molestado el yeso?

-Hump

-Respuestas claras, ¿sí?

-Hump… algo – respondí luego

-¿Comezón o presión?

-Las dos cosas, Hump

-Ok, HUMP! – Dijo como con burla – revisaremos así que te correré las sabanas un poco – completo la oración haciendo lo que decía – parece que tienes inflamación, muy probablemente por la acomodación, te administrare un poco de antinflamatorios y con la comezón no hay mucho que se pueda hacer, o te acostumbras o te distraes para no "sentirla" – dijo entre comillas imaginarias.

-Ya que

-Bien ahora tu frente, ¿has sentido dolor de cabeza, mareos, o algo similar, incluyendo molestias en los ojos o para respirar?

-Cabeza – dijo sin mucha ceremonia

-¿Fuerte o débil? Y no me digas HUMP, que necesito saber que tan fuerte para saber cuánto medicamento darte, si no es mucha solo aumentare un poco pero si es muy fuerte tendré que cambiar de medicamento entiendes, es tu salud así que no mientas.

-Hump, ¿Por qué mentiría según tú?

-Porque tienes cara de que no te gusta demostrar lo que sientes y si no me equivoco tu orgullo no te permitiría decirle a nadie cuanto dolor, o malestar sientas.

-Bien, es promedio, ni tan fuerte ni tan débil, y solo son punzadas no permanece estable.

-Ya estamos progresando. – Sonrió la doctora y eso me hizo sentir bien por alguna extraña razón.

Cuando todas las curaciones y demás terminaron ella estaba dispuesta a irse y yo no quería que pasara.

-Ahora debo retirarme, hay otros pacientes que debo visitar y se hace muy tarde; trata de dormir y nos veremos por la mañana antes de irme.

-Hump, vuelve cuando termines

-¿Ah? – eso la descoloco completamente, no se esperaba que le dijera algo.

-Tsk, molesta; que vuelvas aquí cuando termines, después de todo tendrás que estar toda la noche en el hospital.

-Si me toca turno nocturno, así que pasare toda la noche pero debo atender emergencias.

-Es 25 de diciembre, ¿Qué emergencia puede haber?

-Lo mismo pensé anoche y mira que tú llegaste justo cuando dieron las 12 así que mejor estoy pendiente.

-Tsk, como quieras.

Riendo suavemente dijo – no quieres estar solo, verdad; tal vez después de las 12 pueda acercarme a estar un rato por aquí todo depende de cómo estén las cosas.

-Hump.

-Nos vemos luego Sasuke-kun – dijo abriendo y cerrando la puerta sin mirarlo, y el sonrió como un idiota por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Continúe con mis rondas por largo rato, pero entradas las dos de la mañana, decidí que podría darme una vueltecita por la habitación de cierto morocho, sin embargo primero pase por la recepción donde recordé estaban las cosas de él, seguramente querría revisar su teléfono o al fin avisar a alguien; hablé con la encargada y me las entregaron sin problemas, ya con ellas en mano camine por los pasillos tranquilamente.

Cuando comenzaba a acercarme a mi destino me dio mucha intriga el celular que llevaba en mis manos, era realmente caro por lo que sabía, de los últimos que habían salido al mercado a diferencia del mío que ya era un modelo un poco más antiguo que el suyo. Mi curiosidad era mucha así que decidí que al menos podría ver la foto de fondo de pantalla, aunque estuviera bloqueado pero en realidad este ni encendido estaba, y aunque me picaban las manos ya estaba llegando a mi destino, me acerque a la puerta y entre suavemente, intentando no hacer bulla, pero para mí buena o mala suerte él estaba despierto y me miraba desde su cómoda ubicación en la cama.

-Hump.

-Buenas noches Sasuke-kun, pensé que estarías dormido.

-Hump.

-Tan conversador como siempre, traje algo que es tuyo.

-¿El qué?

-Tu celular, la verdad es lo único que andabas contigo a y bueno los papeles del vehículo los cuales entregaron hoy temprano la policía.

-Hump – dijo mientras estiraba la mano.

-Creo que está apagado – dijo pasándole los papeles y el celular – cuando venía apreté el botón sin querer y no se encendió.

-Hump, aquí no hay nada de interés.

-Cierto pero solo te estaba contando – dijo acomodándose en la silla mientras hablaba con él.

-¿Crees que este descargado? A pasado bastante tiempo y por muy buena batería o se apagó por falta de… o tú lo tenías apagado.

-Veremos, la verdad no recuerdo – dijo mientras intentaba encenderlo pero nada paso – Tsk, esta sin batería.

-No sé, pero es posible que le quede mi cargador, si quieres probamos.

-¿Lo andas?

-Sip – dijo mientras lo sacaba de su bolsa de la gabacha – por las noches no hay mucho que hacer así que me gusta jugar o leer desde el teléfono, descargándolo muy rápido.

-Hump, oye genio ¿Cómo se supone que lo conecte yo? Apenas si me puedo mover.

-¡Ups! Cierto, déjame a mí – comento tomándolo en sus manos y revisando donde estaba él toma corriente, lo encontró muy cerca de la cabecera de la cama así que rápidamente lo enchufo y se alejó para no incomodarlo. – oh mira encendió, al parecer ya se había descargado bien ahora si podrás revisar lo que sea que quieras, además de que no te aburrirás mientras estés aquí sin poder moverte.

-Hump – dijo mientras lo encendía, inmediatamente cayo una llamada.

-Vaya pareciera que te andaban buscando.

"-Maldito dobe, que quieres… - Contesto él."

"-TEEEEMEEE! Por fin contestas maldito desgraciado, me tenías preocupado, no contestabas mis llamadas y lo he estado intentando desde antier 24 donde rayos estas metido."

"-No te importa, y no grites"

"-Claro que me importa eres mi amigo, ¡desgraciado! – Dijo a niveles tan altos que el joven había alejado su teléfono del oído y la chica a su lado rio porque hasta ella que estaba retirada lo podía oír."

"-Sigues gritando y cuelgo."

"-Esta bien, pero ya en serio ¿Dónde estás? – dijo ya más bajo."

"-Ni se te ocurra gritar… En el Hospital"

"-¡EN EL HOSPITAL! – volvió a gritar y esta vez solo le respondió el pip de que ya nadie lo escuchaba"

-¡Le colgaste!

-Grita mucho

-Sí, jeje hasta aquí lo escuche; ¿es tu amigo? – rió cálidamente

-Algo así – dijo mientras el teléfono volvía a sonar y contestando la llamada sin acercarlo a su oído escucho "idiota porque me cuelgas" y volvió a colgar; así se repitió un par de veces más hasta que al otro lado de la línea ya no se escuchó ningún grito.

"-Ahora si podemos hablar dobe."

"-Eres malo Sasuke, soy tu mejor amigo y mira como me tratas."

"-Si, si como digas"

"-¿Que te paso?"

"-Un accidente, que más"

"-¿Estas bien?"

"-Hump"

"-Tomare eso como un sí"

"-Hump"

"-¿En qué hospital?"

"-No te lo diré, disfruta con Hinata y no molestes"

"-Pero…"

"-Pero nada"

"-Sé que no me dirás por más que insista, descansa amigo en cuanto regresemos con mi Hina-chan te iremos a ver."

"-Hump"

"-Bye"

-Idiota – dijo mientras colgaba

-No le dijiste en donde estas, ¿Por qué?

-No tiene que saberlo, está disfrutando con su novia.

-Te quería preguntar algo… esto….

-Habla

-Dijiste que la novia se llama Hinata, tu amigo ¿cómo se llama?, la verdad se me hizo conocida la voz.

-Naruto Uzumaki

-Noooo puede ser

-Uh – expreso levantando una ceja

-El idiota de Naruto es tu amigo!?

-¿Lo conoces?

-Si a él y a Hina-chan; después de todo son mis amigos, que coincidencia.

-Hump

-Espera, ahora veo, seguramente eras tú del que me hablaba Naruto la semana pasada, que estuvo intentando convencerme de salir con él y Hinata en una cita doble, pero que por suerte para mí su amigo tuvo que salir de viaje.

-Así que eras tú la dichosa amiga.

-Si eso parece.

-Ya días anda con la cantaleta que me quería presentar a su gran amiga y en parte responsable que hoy salga con Hinata.

-Y sospecho que tú eres la otra parte involucrada en esa relación.

-El muy idiota ya me tenía desesperado.

-Si lo sé, a mi igual – dijo al final, y sin más que decir se sumergieron en un silencio que poco a poco se volvía incómodo.

Al pasar unos minutos más, sentí la necesidad de decir algo, el cansancio volvía a hacer mella en mí si no hablaba; así que comencé.

-Puedo saber hacia dónde te dirigías cuando tuviste el accidente.

-Hump, no.

-¿Por qué? – pregunte con interés

-No es de tu incumbencia

-Pero…

-Podrías callarte, me desesperas.

-Hump como quieras, aburrido.

-¡HUMP!

-Adiós Sasuke, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar tus monosílabos.

-Hump

-Sip definitivamente, mejor iré a visitar a... – En ese momento algo interrumpió su comentario

*Birrr, birrr* - mi localizador, Adiós Sasuke-kun tengo una emergencia. – sin esperar respuesta tomo camino hacia la sala de Emergencias donde la esperaban con un nuevo caso.

* * *

Las horas pasaban muy lento para mí, el estar con Sakura había logrado que me distrajera bastante, pero ahora en mi soledad me sentía mal, uno por los recuerdos que me invadían y otro por Sakura, ella muy tranquila estuvo compartiendo su tiempo conmigo y yo salía con mis burradas, pero que se puede esperar de mí, nunca aprendí como manejar sentimientos luego de la masacre de mi familia, de mi clan entero.

Cerca de las 6 de la mañana, había logrado dormir al menos una hora, cuando desperté vi el rostro tranquilo de aquella joven doctora y al igual que el día anterior dormía de una forma para mi punto de vista un poco incomoda en aquella silla, la observe por un tiempo, más de la cuenta para mi criterio, ella poseía algo me llamaba como la miel a la abeja. Otra vez mis pensamientos se estaban alejando del camino, unos minutos más de seguir observándola, empezó a despertar.

-¡Buenos días Sasuke-kun! – Dijo con una emoción de recién despertada.

-Hump, Buenos días.

-Veo que ya se te paso el mal genio

-Hump

-Bienvenidos monosílabos – Dijo ella con ironía, que me ocasiono alegría ¿Alegría? Porque podría pasar eso.

-¿Te viniste a dar una siestecita en la habitación de un paciente otra vez?

-Mou Sasuke-kun, no molestes; anoche llego un paciente muy grave, por poco y lo perdemos.

-Hump

-Sasuke-kun puedo saber… ¿en que trabajas?

-Tengo una empresa

-¿En serio? Y ¿Cómo se llama?

-Sharingan

-Oh!... espera, que ese no es un consorcio de múltiples compañías, está distribuido en distintas áreas.

-Hump, si

-Vaya, y tú eres el dueño y gerente, me supongo.

-Hump, si

-Y de casualidad eres capaz de decir una frase sin usar el "Hump" – dijo entre comillas

-Hump, si…. – espera eso fue trampa, comento al entender lo que pregunto y escuchar la risita que soltó.

-Solo quería confirmar – dijo entre risas.

-Ja Ja muy graciosa

-Bien Sasuke-kun debo irme, mi turno termino y la verdad estoy muy cansada.

-…

-Vendré en la tarde en mi nuevo turno a limpiar las heridas y demás, o ¿dejarías que alguna de las enfermeras lo haga?

-Hump, espero que llegues puntual a revisar mis heridas, no quiero a esas malditas locas aquí.

-Ok, lo prometo.

Después de esto ella se fue, dejándome a mí solo, así que me dispuse a dormir por un tiempo, compensando las horas que pase en vela, esperando sin querer que ella apareciera.

* * *

Llegue a mi casa y al igual que el día anterior, comí algo y me di una ducha para después irme a dormir, a decir verdad esta vez no me tocaba turno, pero quería ir con mi azabache favorito, por lo que descanse lo más que pude.

Algo me despertó a las 2 de la tarde, era mi celular una llamada, sin mucho ánimo conteste.

-¿Aló?

-Sakura-chan, que bueno que te encuentro.

-¿Qué paso Naruto?

-Necesito de tu ayuda Sakura-chan

-Ah

-El amigo que te quería presentar, al parecer está en un hospital y no se cual, podrías ayudarme a saber.

-Lo siento Naruto no puedo – conteste como autómata, la verdad no quería decirle, que él estaba en mi hospital y mucho menos informarle que era mi paciente.

-Pero Sakura

-No puedo Naruto

-Sakura

-Debo colgar adiós

-Pero… - "lo siento Naruto" pensé mientras le colgaba la llamada, sé que él está preocupado por Sasuke, pero él no quiere que se entere de donde esta y la verdad yo tampoco, quiero guardarlo para mí por un poco más, luego le diré.

Sin más comí algo y me arregle para ir al hospital, iba en calidad de visita y medico solo para saber el estado de Sasuke y realizar las curaciones, sobre todo considerando que no dejaba que nadie más lo hiciera.

Llegue al hospital y me acerque a la estación para verificar el expediente de Sasuke y ver las dosis de medicamento que se le han dado cuando iba a pedir el expediente escuche un llamado particular.

-¡Sakura-chan!

-Rayos

-Sakura-chan al fin te encuentro

-Oh Naruto, ¿Qué tal?

-Sakura-chan nece…

-Doctora Haruno, por fin la encuentro… el Joven Uchiha no me deja curarlo ni darle medicamento.

-Ya suponía que pasaría esto, ¿que no les informaron que yo personalmente lo atendería por eso?

-Esto… pues…

-Sakura ese es mi amigo a quien ando buscando

-No lo creo Naruto

-Claro que sí es, él es el único Uchiha con vida.

-Esto…

-Déjame verlo Sakura-chan, ¿dónde está?

-No Naruto, pero…

-Naruto…

-Dígame enfermera ¿dónde está? – Dijo con los ojos de cachorrito nivel 3, es decir completamente irresistible.

-Habitación 402 – contesto sin meditarlo recibiendo una fulminante mirada de parte de Sakura antes de que saliera corriendo detrás de Naruto.

La gente vio pasar a un rubio muy guapo de ojos azules por el pasillo e instintivamente se apartaban de él, y un poco detrás iba una joven pelirrosa tratando de detenerlo, y de tantas veces que el rubio había estado en aquel lugar ya sabía con precisión donde estaba la habitación que buscaba, y sin meditarlo abrió la puerta exclamando un…

-¡MALDITO TEME, POR QUE NO ME QUERIAS DECIR DONDE ESTABAS!

-Tsk

-Sasuke-kun

-Sakura-chan no me quería decir que estabas aquí a pesar que se lo pedí, y como es que ustedes se conocen, y que fue lo que te paso, y… y… y…

-Naruto lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo…

-Ella no dijo nada porque yo no quería que nadie supiera, solo me cubrió.

-Pero soy tu mejor amigo, y tú no me querías decir.

-Naruto, Sasuke-kun sabía que estabas feliz al lado de Hinata por lo que no quería molestarlos, además él está bien se recuperara pronto y yo personalmente estoy vigilando su salud.

-Pero…

-Pero nada dobe.

-…

-…

-Los perdono por ser mis mejores amigos. – dijo con una de esas sonrisas zorrunas en su rostro.

-Gracias Naruto

-Hump

-Pero teme… esto… bueno...

-¿Qué? – dijo algo molesto el morocho.

-Es que… Karin

-Sasuke-kun – se escuchó la voz de una joven en la entrada de la habitación, y todos voltearon a ver – por fin te encuentro amor, porque no me dijiste donde estaba, me dejaste sola en la fiesta y te largaste, pero te perdono por que el destino ya se encargó de vengarse, ahora es tiempo de que nos larguemos de este mugroso hospital, en la clínica privada estarás mas cómodo, además de mejor atendido, los médicos de este lugar son un asco, nadie me aviso de que estabas aquí, sino es porque este idiota suelta que estas en un hospital y que yo decido seguirlo, pues jamás te hubiera encontrado; mira que eres desconsiderado, aun no te entiendo, pero eso no importa porque todos dicen que hacemos una linda pareja y pues que nos casaremos pronto aunque tu aun no me has dado el anillo, y por cierto, lo quiero con diamantes ya he visto un diseño que esta fabuloso, es que tienes que ir, pero recuerda que la idea es sorprenderme así que deberás hacer algo único y especial pero… hey no me ignores – callo al fin pues su monologo termino mareando a todos e ignorándola en el momento.

-Naruto… - se escuchó el murmullo bastante malhumorado.

-Yo… jejeje – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Quiero que todos salgan de esta habitación inmediatamente. – dije al fin cuando no aguante más tontería de parte de todos

-¿Y tú quién te crees para sacarnos? – comenzó la mujer de cabello rojizo que había llegado con su monologo – tú no eres nadie para alejarme de mi Sasukito, así que cállate y lárgate.

-YO, soy SU MEDICO, así que les pediré que salgan y dejen descansar al paciente y llamare a seguridad para que lo haga, Naruto SAL y llévate a la zanahoria.

-COMO ME LLAMASTE MALDITA MOCOSA PELO DE CHICLE! – Grito una alterada pelirroja

-No grites tonta, es un hospital y no un circo así que sal de aquí inmediatamente.

-NO

-Karin…

-¿Si Sasukito? – dijo solicita

-Lárgate de este hospital ahora.

-Pero….

-AHORA – dijo de forma tétrica intimidando a casi todos en aquella habitación.

-Pero… - Cayo al ver la mirada del joven – Esta bien, vendré a verte luego

-No regreses

-Pero soy tu novia

-TÚ NO eres nada mío.

-¿QUE? Pero si el 24 tú me invitaste a la cena de la oficina

-¿Y…?

-Pues tú nunca invitas a nadie y yo pensé que era importante para ti… y todos decían que esa noche que somos la pareja perfecta y tú nunca dijiste nada contrario

-Eso porque no quería que fastidiaran más, ahora largo

-Yo…

-Sal por favor – dije con más paciencia al haber presenciado eso, Naruto extrañamente se había quedado cayado sabía que conmigo no se jugaba cuando daba una orden – debo revisar sus heridas y no podré hacerlo con tanta gente. – Karin me quedo viendo por un momento, notando que no lo decía con la intensión de molestar solo tratando de hacer que ella no se rebajara más en aquella habitación.

-Adiós – dijo Karin antes de salir por la puerta e irse.

-Naruto… - dije al ver que seguía en el mismo lugar

-Esperare afuera, aun necesito hablar con este Teme desalmado.

-Bien pero no molestes a los pacientes y enfermeras

-Hai – dijo mi rubio amigo antes de salir.

En completo silencio, comencé a preparar todo para limpiar las heridas de Sasuke; no quería estar más tiempo ahí, la verdad sentía una gran presión en mi pecho, sobre todo cuando escuche a la pelirroja diciendo que era su novia; yo sabía que a pesar del poco tiempo que había pasado con él, ya sentía algo crecer. Seguí sin comentar nada, no quería hablar solo terminar e irme, lejos de él, de lo que comenzaba a sentir.

-Bien, ya casi termínanos; revisare tu pie enyesado, las costillas van muy bien posiblemente mañana te pueda dar de alta.

-Hump

-Tu pierna – dije aun sin ver su rostro – ya no presenta hinchazón, solo pediré que no te muevas mucho o al menos no movimientos fuertes mientras tus costillas se recuperan. Bien con eso termínanos – lo arrope con las sabanas y recogí las vendas que le quite para botarlas, cuando estaba todo listo, al fin alce mi rostro y lo vi a la cara. – Sasuke… - y me quede sin aliento, el me observaba con confusión apenas reflejada en sus facciones.

-Sakura no te vayas aun.

-Tengo cosas que hacer

-Hoy no tienes turno

-Son cosas fuera del hospital

-Ya pasan de las 6 de la tarde, que tendrías que hacer a estas horas

-Son cosas mías, yo… debo irme

-No me dejes solo

-¿Ah?, pensé que eso querías

-Quería que ellos se fueran… no tú

-Pero

-Sakura

-Está bien – por alguna razón no podía negarle nada a él.

-Naruto espera afuera – dije luego de unos minutos

-Déjalo ahí

-No creo que aguante mucho

-No importa

-Pe…

-Hey chicos ¿ya puedo pasar vedad? – dijo el rubio asomando la cabeza por la puerta – si ya puedo, ahora me explican que fue lo que paso y como se conocieron ustedes – dijo entrando de lleno en la habitación y acomodándose al lado de la ventana.

-Sasuke, tuvo un accidente – comencé yo al ver que él no diría nada – yo estaba de turno así que lo atendí y he sido su médico desde ese momento, es todo.

-Pero… hay algo que no entiendo…

-¿el qué?

-¿Por qué no me querías decir que él estaba aquí, hoy cuando te pedí ayuda? Ya sabias que era a Sasuke a quien buscaba y…

-Y nada dobe, no molestes más con eso quieres.

-Pero…

-Pero nada

-¿Cómo está el teme, Sakura-chan?

-Mejor, sus costillas están sanando bastante bien, posiblemente mañana o pasado le esté dando de alta. – Pensé con gran dolor que debía alejarme, le dije que me quedaría pero no podía – los dejo solos para que platiquen. – aproveche la oportunidad sabiendo que mi rubio amigo se quedaría con el – debo arreglar para que te hagan los exámenes mañana temprano y que me informen de como resultan para darte de alta.

-Está bien Sakura-chan yo me quedo con el teme.

-Gracias Naruto – dije con la doble intensión, por quedarse con él y por ser mi vía de escape.

* * *

Ella salió de la habitación, lo vi en sus ojos, no volvería. Aun no entiendo que me está pasando, nunca había sido de estar pendiente de una mujer, solo quería cumplir mis metas como presidente de mi compañía, después de lo ocurrido en mi familia, no pensaba en crear un hogar para mí, tal vez porque no había encontrado a la persona indicada. El 24 hubo una celebración en mi compañía para los empleados, todos irían con sus familias un rato esa era la idea, pero pensar en ir solo me dio algo que sin pensarlo llame a Karin una vieja conocida que trabajaba como asociada para mi empresa, sabía que sentía algo por mí, ya me lo había dicho pero yo solo necesitaba compañía esa noche; sin embargo los recuerdos de las navidades que pasaba con mis padres y hermano me llevaron al grado de salir casi corriendo de aquel lugar, así que tome el coche y maneje, maneje hasta que ocurrió lo que paso; así conocí a la pelirrosa que salvo mi vida y con la cual… comenzaba a… sentirme… a gusto. Yo… comencé a meditar olvidando todo a mi alrededor, comencé a recordar estos días en el hospital, nunca había disfrutado tanto; a decir verdad no sonreía realmente desde la muerte de mi familia y ahora con ella no pare de sentirme bien, ella me daba la paz que yo necesitaba, y de alguna manera sentí que la perdía cuando llego Karin. Yo necesito a Sakura, la necesito, pero no puedo decírselo yo… soy un maldito cobarde.

-Teme, ponme atención quieres.

-Hump

-Por fin reaccionas, tengo rato de estarte llamando.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Amargado.

* * *

En otro lado del hospital una joven doctora se encontraba reunida con otra persona.

-Tsunade-sama, quiero tomar mis vacaciones a partir de mañana al medio día.

-Sakura – dijo con extrañeza la rubia mayor de aquella sala, quien al parecer era la directora de ese hospital, según lo que decía la placa en su puerta. - ¿Por qué ahora? Pensé que querías trabajar sobre todo en estas fechas, o al menos es lo que me habías dicho.

-Si bueno… yo… creo que me excedí, ya me siento demasiado cansada, y hace mucho que no las tomo, pensé que podrían ser ahora.

-Si bueno podría hacerse al final, pero hay algo más cierto.

-Yo necesito alejarme un rato de todo, eso es todo.

-Bien si así lo quieres, pero te las daré desde la tarde, terminaras tu turno de día.

-Está bien, gracias Tsunade-sama – dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y hacia una reverencia ante la médico en jefe, para después salir de la sala e irse a su casa, quería volver a la habitación pero a la vez no podía, debía alejarse.

* * *

La noche se cernía sobre toda la ciudad, una joven médico se maldecía y lloraba en su departamento por ser tan tonta, se criticaba por haber caído en las garras de aquel sentimiento, tan fácil.

Un joven pensaba cómo hacer para acercarse a quien le ayudo y curo sus heridas, no solo físicas, las heridas internas de sus sentimientos; que sin entender el cuándo, y el cómo lo había realizado, ella llego a él en un parpadeo y ahora parecía alejarse igual, pero porque, que fue lo que hizo.

La noche paso a ser día, el día comenzó a contar sus horas y siendo las tres de la tarde una enfermera llegaba y decía al paciente en aquella habitación.

-Señor Uchiha, la doctora le ha dado de alta, su amigo está aquí afuera para ayudarle y que pueda salir, solo deberá firmar unos documentos en recepción para que se pueda retirar.

Sin más aquella enfermera salió dando entrada al rubio amigo que portaba una cara de que algo no entendía pero que no sabía qué hacer, pocas veces le miraba tan serio, pero él no era de preguntar cosas que para sí mismo seguían siendo sin importancia, además en su mente solo existía una pregunta "¿Por qué no vino ella a dame el alta?"

* * *

Varios metros más alejada, una joven doctora respiraba profundo, sus ojeras eran realmente visibles, se notaba que no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Y en su mente se recriminaba por ser tan cobarde, ella ya sabía que sentía algo por quien fue hasta hace un momento su paciente, pero suponía que ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él, lo medito tanto, reviso en su mente las características físicas de aquella chica, ella era más adecuada para él. Y mientras estos sentimientos la invadían, y lo miraba salir desde la distancia, una traicionera lágrima corrió por sus mejillas, seguida de otras más.

* * *

El no entendía que paso, pero si ella no llego a sentir la misma conexión que él es porque tal vez… él no lo había entendido bien. Él no rogaría a nadie, si ella no quería estar cerca de él ni para darle el alta entonces se iría simplemente y desaparecería, eso sería todo. Karin lo podría recibir otra vez y tal vez fue que el no vio que ella era la correcta, ahora que quería un hogar buscaría a quien pensaba que podría estar ahí.

* * *

Las horas siguieron transcurriendo, el 29 se convirtió en 30 y el 30 en 31, siendo este el último día del año. Un joven rubio había pasado estos días sonsacando a sus dos amigos por separado, Sakura había pedido vacaciones en el hospital así que iba todos los días a su casa y preguntaba porque no le dio el alta a Sasuke ella misma, y porque lo mando a llamar a él para que fuera a recogerlo, porque cuando le dijo que lo llevara a su casa ella mostraba tanto dolor, y porque parecía que no había dormido sino que llorado toda la noche. Pero ella jamás contestaba.

El mismo rubio, llegaba todas las tarde-noches a casa de su azabache amigo y lo sonsacaba para que le dijera que le había hecho a su amiga, porque ella hizo lo que hizo pero él tampoco lo sabía y simplemente lo ignoraba.

Cansado de preguntar decidió armar un plan, el mero 31 los cito por separado a que lo acompañaran a ver los fuegos artificiales desde la terraza de un hotel muy conocido en la ciudad, que se sentiría sólito porque Hinata se había quedado en casa con su familia fue su gran argumento y sabiendo que el rubio no tenía más familia que un tío pervertido que andaba al otro lado del mundo no se pudieron negar más, así que aunque le costó convencerlos al fin lo logro y ahora faltan una media hora para que diera fin al año y el junto a su novia que en realidad si estaba con él, observaban a la distancia las puertas de entrada esperando que llegara un azabache de cara amargada según él y una pelirrosa de genio variable y justo cuando pensó que no llegarían lo hicieron y sin tener que intervenir tanto "Gracias Kamisama" pensó en su mente, ellos sólitos se encontraron.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde que tome vacaciones del hospital, después de ver a Sasuke salir me fui a mi departamento y llore por haberme enamorado, en realidad era una grandísima tonta, como paso no tengo idea pero a pesar que él nunca dio a entender que le desagradara mi presencia sabia al ver a aquella muchacha que el andaba interesado en algo más… distinto, tal vez yo sola me estaba partiendo, tal vez y las cosas no eran así, pero aunque no fueran, yo solo lo había arruinado todo al huir.

Mi torpe amigo rubio, paso siguiéndome todos estos días haciendo mil y una pregunta que la verdad no quería contestar así que al fin opte por ignorarlo, pero el día 31 fin de año comenzó a decir que lo pasaría sólito, que Hinata no estaba y no sé qué más y para que me dejara en paz termine accediendo a verlo en un hotel donde veríamos los fuegos artificiales.

Sin muchos ánimos me arregle bien abrigada y Salí de casa para encontrarme con mi rubio amigo, subí por uno de los ascensores y cuando se abrieron las puertas y di un par de pasos hacia la terraza pues yo tropecé con alguien y al levantar mi rostro…

* * *

Habían pasado varios días ya, mis heridas sanaron bastante bien, mis costillas aun me molestaban pero menos, el problema era el maldito yeso, que hasta ahora que caminaba más, me daba cuenta de lo estorboso que era. Decidí que no regresaría a la oficina sino que me tomaría unos días libres después de todo no podía conducir para transportarme y de que todo me molestaba; El idiota del dobe había ido todos estos días desde que salí del hospital a hostigarme en mi departamento, pero yo simplemente lo ignoraba, no quería pero él se encargaba de preguntarme que le hice a la doctora, y si lo supiera le contestaría pero no tenía una puta idea de que le pasaba, todo estaba bien, ella y yo estábamos bien hasta que el llego con Karin y… espera Karin, eso es; por fin mi mente empezó a cuadrar una pieza que no medite antes… ella posiblemente se puso celosa de Karin, a pesar de lo que dije ella, ella posiblemente no escucho lo que le dije a Karin y si lo hizo pues llego a otro tipo de conclusiones que nada tenían que ver y ahora que lo medito bien… Necesito hablar con Sakura.

-Hey teme te estoy hablando – escuche al rubio hablar, hoy era 31 y estaba en mi casa

-Que quieres

-Te dije que nos veríamos hoy en la terraza de aquel hotel donde conocí a mi Hinata-chan para que veamos llegar el nuevo año con los fuegos artificiales.

-Tsk

-Vamos amargado, mira que estaré sólito, siiiiii?

-Está bien.

-Siii nos veremos haya entonces – dijo mi rubio amigo y se fue

-¿Pero que le pego a este maldito dobe?

Y así llego la noche y consigo mi reunión que el baboso de Naruto, llegue al lugar con dificultad debido al yeso en mi pierna, realmente iba distraído cuando escuche una vos que llamo mi atención, era ella y ¿Qué rayos hacia ese tipo deteniéndola? Me acerque realmente molesto y dije sin pensar…

-Suéltala inmediatamente.

-¿eh? – dijo el idiota sin poner atención a lo que yo le decía por seguir viendo el escote de Sakura

-Sasuke-kun – dijo ella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-¿Lo conoces preciosa? – dijo el tipo sin soltarla

-Yo… Si… Perdón por tropezar con usted, pero ya puede soltarme – al parecer ella reacciono de lo que pasaba y yo entendí que ocurrió.

-¿Estas bien Sakura? – pregunte sin dejar de ver su rostro, pero el tipo no la soltaba – hey, te dijo que la podías soltar, así que aléjate de mi mujer – le dije sin pensar al tipo.

-¿Tu mujer? Vaya que mala suerte tengo y yo que pensé que Dios me había bendecido esta noche poniendo a tan linda joven es mis brazos

-Si mi mujer, ahora aléjate de ella. – al fin la soltó y se retiró. – Sakura… - dije mientras la miraba, no esperaba encontrármela ahí, realmente no lo esperaba; estuve meditando decirle a Naruto que me diera su dirección para llegar mañana temprano y hablar con ella pero ya que está aquí, bueno porque no aprovechar – necesito hablar contigo.

-Sasuke-kun

* * *

Ahí estaba yo como una estúpida sin saber que decir o que hacer, él estaba ahí conmigo y yo sin reaccionar a nada.

* * *

Y ahí estaba ella tan linda como siempre, ahora que lo pienso siempre me pareció linda desde que la vi dormida junto a mi cama por primera vez.

-Yo…

-Yo…

La cuenta regresiva comenzó y al fin a pocos minutos de terminar el año, por fin fui consciente de lo que quería, la quería a ella junto a mí para siempre, estos días me enseñaron de ella y que en realidad no quería estar más tiempo solo, así que sin pensarlo para no detenerme, la tome entre mis brazos y entre el grito de la gente por el comienzo de un nuevo año me atreví a hacer las cosas sin meditar y la bese.

* * *

Entre el grito de todos solo podía sentir aquellos labios que había anhelado estos días, era nuestro primer beso y al separarnos no pude ocultarme a mí misma y a nadie más lo que quería decir desde la segunda vez que desperté bajo su mirada en aquel hospital.

-Te amo Sasuke-kun, perdón por no darte de alta en persona yo…

-Sssh, no importa ahora solo déjame besarte – dijo el mientras volvía a unir sus labios con los míos, no podía creerlo el me transmitía tantas emociones con sus labios y en sus ojos pude ver que al igual que yo algo compartíamos.

-Te amo – susurro quedamente cerca de mis oídos, para que solo yo lo escuchara y mi corazón se saltó un latido.

* * *

 _ **Un tiempo después.**_

Era increíble cómo se dieron las cosas, después de aquella noche de fin de año he sido la mujer más feliz del mundo, ahora no me siento sola; ahora las fiestas que había dejado porque no tenía familia se volvían importantes junto a mi ahora familiar.

Después de que nos besáramos en aquel lugar pasamos la madrugada juntos celebrando en aquel lugar, me llevo a mi casa cuando el sol comenzaba a salir y le pedí que se quedara, nos acomodamos y dormimos lo que se pudo, conversamos lo ocurrido el día siguiente y él se burló de mi por ser tan celosa y por las tonterías que pensé con lo ocurrido. Él se recuperó de las heridas y ahora después de varios meses en donde me convertí en su novia y hace dos noches en su prometida esperamos juntos la apertura de mi clínica, dejando los turnos de noche, además de que no creo poder haciendo mucho. Aun no se lo digo pero… es su culpa por no dejar que me cuidara y el tampoco cuidarse… ahora solo debemos esperar unos meses para que nuestra pequeña familia crezca.

En ocasiones nos podemos enamorar con una sola mirada, en ocasiones podemos aprender de otros con solo mirarlos, en ocasiones las fechas y días se vuelven mágicos, y cuando menos nos damos cuenta hemos caído en las redes de los sentimientos; y porque no encontrar el amor en un hospital en Navidad.

 **FIN**

* * *

Hola a todos!

Lo siento si quedo medio raro, pero… es que perdí a mi musa en el camino jujujuju :( y lo termine con ella deambulando en algún lugar…!

Sin embargo espero que les guste y que no haya quedado tan extraño.

Díganme si les gusto o no, vale?

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer!

Felices Fiestas!


End file.
